Blind
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: Gwen and Duncan dated 3 years ago but broke up because Duncan cheated on Gwen. When they meet again Duncan realizes he was blind for letting her get away?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind/Chapter 1**

**A/N ok so NEW story! Yay! Anyway Gwen and Duncan are 19 and well you'll read it in the chapter. Oh and Gwen's P.O.V starts in her diary and the song Blind by Kesha is in this chapter. So if you don't know how it goes I highly suggest that you listen to it when the song part shows up. So enjoy. :)**

**Gwen P.O.V**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok I know I am only 16 but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with my boyfriend, Duncan Carter. We are great for each other! It's like he's the other half of me. We like the same movies, music, colors, and we never try to change each other. It's love I tell you._

_Love,_

_Gwen Parker._

Ya right, love my ass. I wrote that entry when I was 16 which was 3 years ago and was happily dating Duncan. But then I found out he was freaking cheating on me.

*Flashback*

I was at home getting ready for Duncan and I's date. I was so excited. I got dressed in my black mini skirt and blue tank top. I put on some black high heels and a black scarf. Then I put on my black eye shadow and thick mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror before I left and I looked so hot! Duncan was going to love tonight. As I was walking down the stairs I got call from Duncan. "Hey babe." I answered.

"Oh Gwen! Um I'm sorry sweetheart I have to cancel our date. I'm um...sick." he answered. I had a strange feeling about this but I just shrugged it off.

"Oh that's ok sweetie. I hope you get better bye." I said while hanging up.

I felt bad for Duncan so I decided to make him some chicken soup, his favorite. When I was done I went outside to my car and drove to Duncan's house. When I got there I parked my car in the drive way and walked up to his front door. I was about to ring the doorbell but he might be asleep so I just picked the lock. I went up stairs and I heard some strange noises. As I got closer and closer to his door the noises got louder. What the heck is he doing in there? I opened the door quietly and when I did my heart sunk. I saw Courtney on top of him naked. I can't believe they were having sex! "What the hell is this!" I yelled. They both looked up shocked. Duncan was about to say something but before he could I threw the hot chicken soup at him and ran out. I got in my car and locked the door. I saw him running after me and tried to open the door but couldn't. He started yelling so I could hear him but all I did was turn on my radio and blast the volume up. When I did "Blind" by Kesha came on. Great, one of the songs I didn't want to hear right now.

_I think you got the best of me_

_Your sleeping with the enemy_

_You left me all alone alone alone alone..._

Duncan did get the best of me. He made me love him and then he broke my heart. He was also sleeping with the enemy Courtney, and he left me alone.

_The beat drops I'm so low_

_My heart stops, I already know_

_You left me all alone alone alone alone..._

My heart stopped when I saw them together. It killed me knowing that he's been cheating on me.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_Your never gonna catch me cry_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me to the day you die_

Maybe this song isn't so bad. I am sick of the mess he just made. He's never gonna see me cry over some stupid decision he made. He must be blind for cheating on me with Courtney, and he will miss me till the day he dies.

_Your nothing_

_Without me_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_

He is nothing without me!

_I've let go, finally over you_

_This drama, that you put me through_

_I'm better all alone alone alone alone..._

_The beat drops, your so low_

_It's last call, and it's gottin' old_

_Now look who's all alone alone alone alone..._

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_Your never gonna catch me cry_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me to the day you die_

_Your nothing_

_Without me_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_

_I trusted you_

_You were the first_

_Then you lied, and it gets worst_

_You broke me down_

_Now just look around_

_Who's all alone_

_Who's all alone now?_

I'm done with the drama. I did trust him and he was the first. Then he lied to me. I'm going to move on. As I thought that I saw Courtney slap him and leave. Oh now who's all alone jerk!

With that I drove off and continued to listen to the song.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_Your never gonna catch me cry_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me to the day you die_

_Your nothing_

_Without me_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_

With that the song ended. I ran up to my room and screamed into my pillow. I felt tears build up in my eyes but then I remembered the song.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_Your never gonna catch me cry_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me to the day you die_

_Your nothing_

_Without me_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me 'til the day you die_

He's never gonna catch me cry and he WILL miss me till the day he dies.

*End of Flashback*

Remembering the moment just made me pissed. I can't believe I ever went out with that jerk! But then again I want to thank him. He made me realize that things like this happen, that life's not always perfect, and that you need to be careful who you fall in love with.

**A/N ok so there chapter 1! I'm sorry I made it sad but trust me I had a reason for doing it! So anyway hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind/Chapter 2**

**A/N hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews. I really want to thank the anonymous reviewer Holly. Thank ****You for not bashing on my story! =) I really respect you for that. I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed my story! I love you guys! You make me enjoy life! =) Anyway on with the story!**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I slowly got out of bed when my alarm clock rang. I brushed my teeth and got ready for school by dressing in a bright green shirt that matched my Mohawk, black baggy jeans, and green converse. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and found my parents eating quietly. That's really weird. Something was wrong. "Um are you guys alright?" I asked. I could feel the tension in the room. Finally my mom spoke. "Well…sweetie you have to change schools. Wawankwa High sent a letter saying there tired of dealing with you so you're… expelled. So you are going to Lake View High." She said softly. I just stood there with my eyes popping out.

"SERIOUSLY! Come on I have to leave in the middle of the year! I just can't leave my friends like that!" I said pissed off.

"Son, I'm sorry but you shouldn't have been such a smart ass then." My dad said finally speaking.

"Fine, when do I start?" I asked. My mom went to the counter and opened the drawer looking for a paper. She finally found it and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You start today! We better get going!" she said while grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car. "Great, just great." I murmured. I hope today will be alright.

**Gwen P.O.V**

I got out of bed and got ready for school. I brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, and got dressed. Today I got dressed in black jeans, a black shirt with skulls, and black vans. Today was the schools talent show and the band and I were performing so we were all wearing the same thing. For your information our band name was the Flaming Skulls. We didn't really write songs so we just preformed some songs from other bands, like Skillet, Smashing Pumpkins, Escape the Fate, you know things like that. Our band members were Marilyn, Pixie Dust, Reaper, and of course me. Marilyn was on the drums, Pixie Dust was on piano and violin, Reaper and I were on guitar. Reaper was also the lead singer and I was back up. We had a really good band. I couldn't wait until we played for the talent show!

When I was done getting dressed I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. "So are you ready for today?" my mom asked me. I thought for a while and finally said "Ready as I'll ever be." I went outside to my car and drove to school. When I got there a lot of people started wishing me good luck. Hopefully things will go well at the talent show.

**Duncan P.O.V**

As my mom and I were driving up to the school I could tell it was pretty big. My mom dropped me off and I walked to the front entrance. Ya I know what you're thinking. Duncan, be dropped off? Well that was my only option I crashed my car and I didn't have a ride so ya. When I entered the school all eyes were on me. I just ignored it and went to the office. The lady that was there gave me my schedule and asked if I needed any help. I just chuckled and left. When I was trying to find my class I was completely lost. Guess I should have asked for help. While I was walking around some guy bumped into me. He was a punk. Hmm I could get along with him. "Sorry dude." he said. He was about to walk away but then I called for him.

"Hey wait. Um could you tell me were this is?" I asked pointing to my class. He looked it over but was so confused.

"Um sorry man. I usually just ditch class." he said smirking.

"Ha same her but that's what I did at my old school, so now I have to be good for my parents sake." I said. The guy started laughing.

"What's your name dude?" he asked.

"Duncan yours?" I asked.

"Reaper." The bell rang and I still didn't know where to go so I just ditched with Reaper. He was actually really cool. Through out the day that's how our friendship grew. As we were talking an annocement came on. "Attention student! All talent show contestants please report to your areas." the voice said.

"Sorry Duncan. I have to go." Reaper said.

"Whoa you're actually in that thing?" I asked.

"Yup. I don't know how the talent shows at your school went but over here, there hardcore. Especially with my band. You should come check it out." he said.

I thought it over. Hmm I guess I could. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do. "Sure why not." I said. Reaper smiled and left to get ready. After a while another annocement came on "Attention students! If you are attending the talent show please report to the gym!" the voice said. I got up and headed to the gym. "I wonder what there talent shows are like?"

**A/N ha Duncan actually trying to get to class wow. Lol anyway hope you liked it! So please review and tell me how I'm doing. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind/Chapter 3**

**A/N :) hi everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter because... well you'll read it. Um there are songs in here for the talent show and if you don't know how it goes please listen to it or it might be confusing. Anyway hope you like it and please, please, please review! ;)**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I was standing backstage with Marilyn and Pixie Dust. We were waiting for Reaper so we could practice. 5 minutes later Reaper finally showed up and we started practicing. I'll admit we messed up a little here and there but in the end we were really good!

Suddenly the lights went out and only the stage lights were turned back on. You could hear our principal Mr. McLean talking. "Hello students of Lake View High! Thank you for coming to our talent show. We have a lot of great acts today and I hope you enjoy it! First we have Heather singing **Disgusting by Kesha**."

Ha wow Heather. We all no you're singing that song for Alejandro. The way you hate loving him but you just can't help yourself. When Heather finished there were some claps and then Mr. McLean went back on stage. "Next we have Bridgette singing **Magic by Colbie Caillat** and Trent playing the guitar with her."

Aww poor Bridgette. Bridgette was one of my best friends and she had her heart broken when Geoff broke up with her. She told me she was going to sing this song for him and hopefully get him back. Trent was also one of my friends. He was an amazing guitar player so that's why he was helping Bridgette out. Ha Trent actually taught me how to play guitar to. When there song ended I heard a lot of applause. They did really good!

Mr. McLean went on stage again and announced the next performer. "Next is Beth singing **When You're Gone by Avril Lavinge**."

Wow I actually felt sorry for her. I mean she wasn't one of my friends but he boyfriend left her. She would tell everyone that she loved her boyfriend Brady and that they were perfect for each other but then he just dumped her one day. When she ended there weren't a lot of people clapping but there was more than Heather.

There were a lot of other people who preformed but I just didn't know them and didn't really bother to pay attention. Finally it was our bands turn to perform. I hope we do well!

**Duncan P.O.V**

I sat in the middle of the gym. Ugh seriously Reaper this isn't hardcore! The principal Mr. McLean came out and said something that caught my attention. "Alright everyone thank you for coming. Now were going to end the talent show with the band you have been waiting for! Here's Reaper, Marilyn, Pixie Dust, and Gwen in the band Flaming Skulls singing **Awake and Alive by Skillet**!" Everyone started screaming, whistling, and clapping. Gosh they must be really good then.

I saw 2 chicks walk out, one with pink hair the other with purple, Reaper and some chick with blue streaks came out next. Wait blue hair, the name Gwen, holy crap it's my ex girlfriend!

The lights turned off completely and then out of nowhere fire lit up.

The girl with Pink hair started playing the violin and Gwen and Reaper started playing the guitar. Damn that's hot! Then the girl with purple hair started playing the drums. Then Reaper and Gwen started singing.

**(Reaper)**

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin from your arms_

**(Gwen)**

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

**(Reaper+Gwen)**

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now its my time_

_Ill do what I want cause this is my life_

_Here, right now (right here, right now)_

_Ill stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

**(Reaper)**

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Aint never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I cant be bought or sold_

**(Gwen)**

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

**(Reaper+Gwen)**

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now its my time_

_Ill do what I want cause this is my life_

_Here, right now (right here, right now)_

_Ill stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

**(Reaper)**

_Waking up, Waking up_

_Waking up, Waking up_

_Waking up, Waking up_

_Waking up, Waking up_

**(Reaper+Gwen)**

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

**(Gwen)**

**(Guitar solo)**

**(Reaper+Gwen)**

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now its my time_

_Ill do what I want cause this is my life_

_Here, right now (right here, right now)_

_Ill stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

**(Reaper)**

_Waking up, Waking up_

_Waking up, Waking up_

_Waking up, Waking up_

_Waking up, Waking up_

With that the sing ended and the crowd went wild. Wow, now this was hardcore. First, I was shocked because my ex is here and Second, she's amazing at the guitar and completely hot!

My mind went back to the day I cheated on her and broke her heart. She left and never spoke to me again. I missed her so much! I screwed up letting her get away, I screwed up bad.

**A/N so there's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked the songs I used for the performers. ;) So please review and tell me what you thought! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind/Chapter 4**

**A/N alrighty here chapter 4! Lol I'm really enjoying writing this story! Anyway enjoy and please review!**

**Gwen P.O.V**

When I heard the crowd go wild I dropped my guitar and started cheering like crazy. Reaper, Marilyn, and Pixie Dust did the same and we went in for a group hug. "Ok we are going out to eat when school gets out!" Reaper said. We all agreed and walked off to find our friends. I went to the front of the school and found Bridgette, Lashawna, Trent, and surprisingly Geoff. "Hey guys!" I said. They looked up and smiled! "Gwen you were amazing! I loved your guitar solo!" Trent said. Aww Trent was such a good friend. He always complemented me. "Thank you Trent." I said while hugging him. Lashawna and Bridgette gave me some complements also. I just smiled listening to how good I was. Bridgette then said something that made me happy for her. "Oh Geoff and I are going out again!" she said while kissing him. I smiled and hugged the both of them congratulating that they got back together. I was about to say something but then I got a text from Reaper.

"Gwen! Help! A teacher caught me doing pranks and I need back up!"

I started laughing. Wow Reaper!

"Umm guys I have to help Reaper but meet us at Outback" I said.

They nodded and with that I ran off in search of Reaper.

**Duncan P.O.V**

When everyone left the gym I tried to find Gwen. I saw her black and blue hair so I tried to run after her but someone pulled me back. I turned around and saw Reaper.

"Hey Duncan. So what did you think of the show?" he asked.

"It was amazing! You guys were great." I said truthfully.

"Cool, well do you wanna pull some hilarious pranks with me?" he asked.

Of course I wanted to! I'm a master at pulling pranks!

"Sure." I said.

We went to his car to grab the supplies and when he did I was full of joy. "Holy Shit Reaper! Your prank deals with a box of snakes!" I said. This was going to be so fun!

"Well duh! Were going to put them in the principal's desk!" he said.

We went back inside the school to the principal's office. When we got there the door was locked. Reaper started searching his pockets for something and while he was doing that I just picked the lock. "Where in." I said with a smile. He looked at me and looked at the door.

"You know you're not bad. Next time we should do this with the rest of the crew." he said.

Wait whoa the whole band pulls pranks. "Wait, you all pull pranks together?" I asked.

"Ya. Why, does that surprise you?" he asked.

"Kind of. I mean I just didn't think that the girls would pull pranks." I said truthfully.

Reaper just started cracking up laughing. "Dude! Those girls aren't your usual girly girls. Marylyn the chick with purple hair, she pulled the fire alarm and when they asked her why she said "It was hot." (You know because of the sprinklers). Then Pixie Dust the chick with pink hair she told the zoo to bring there animals to the school. She let them loose and for the rest of the week all the teachers were looking for the animals. And don't even get me started about Gwen, you know the girl with blue hair. She's one of my best friends! It was the funniest thing because one day Mr. McLean pissed her off so she came back in the middle of the night and trashed his office. She broke his computer, pictures, everything. Oh and she even got some dogs to shit all over his stuff!" he said laughing.

All I could say was "Wow." Man I missed that woman. We finally went into his office and it was really dark. We opened the box of snakes. I held one and was about to put in one of his drawers but the lights turned on. "What do you think you're doing?" Mr. McLean said. Crap!

Reaper and I dropped the snakes and tried to make a run for it but the school officer blocked the door. Mr. McLean started lecturing us about how it was against school rules and a bunch of other stuff I just didn't care about. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reaper was texting someone. Seriously! Who could he be texting at a time like this? 5 minutes after he sent the message someone slammed the door open. I looked up and saw Gwen. Reaper saw her to and immediately yelled "Gwen!" and ran into a hug. She hugged him back and they started whispering things that I couldn't make out. When she let go, she looked up and that's when she saw me. She stood there wide eyed with her mouth hanging open until Reaper shook her. "Do you know him?" he asked

"Do I know him? Do I know him! That's Duncan! My ex-boyfriend! The on that... cheated on me." she yelled.

Reapers calm expression soon turned into anger. "You're the one that cheated on my best friend!" he came up to me and was about to punch me until Gwen stopped him.

"Stop it! That was the past let's just get out of her Reaper." she said.

Gwen grabbed his arm and walked to the door but was stopped by the officer and Mr. McLean. "And were do you think your going?" they asked.

Gwen just flipped them off and kicked them both in the crotch. They fell to the floor screaming in pain. Ow that's gotta hurt! Reaper and Gwen walked away but before they left I found out where they were headed. Hmm Outback. Guess that's were I'm going to have to apologize.

**Gwen P.O.V**

I got in to the passengers seat of Reapers car and we drove off to Outback. It was silent for awhile but then Reaper said something.

"Was it awkward seeing him again?" he asked.

I thought for awhile and finally said "Not really. I guess I have moved on."

It went silent again but we arrived at Outback. We walked in and were greeted by all our friends. We sat down at an HUGE table! And I mean HUGE! We had at least 30 people there. We all talked, made jokes, laughed, and mainly just had fun. But then the doors opened and Duncan stood there. I could see Reapers eyes fill with hate, his hands ball up into fists, I swear he would have tackled him if I didn't hold him back. "Reaper, I'm going to talk to him. If anything goes wrong back me up." I said. He nodded an I walked over to Duncan.

"What are you doing here!" I hissed.

"Gwen, I'm really sorry about what happened 3 years ago. I was stupid. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but please can we just leave that behind us and be friends?" he asked.

I thought it over. I didn't really know what to say. Should I be friends with my ex that broke my heart or just have nothing to do with him? "Umm I really don't know Duncan. You really hurt me but... I guess we could try to be friends." I said. I hope I made the right choice.

Duncan's face lit up with joy. He pulled me into a hug and whispered "Thank you! I won't let you down." It was kind of awkward so I pulled back. "Duncan, that doesn't mean I'm still not mad." I said. He nodded and we walked over to the table. Reaper looked at me for some kind of answer of what just happened so I just told the whole table.

"Guys this is Duncan, my ex. Um were not really friends but were working on it, so I want you to be nice to him." I looked at everyone and they nodded in agreement, well everyone but Reaper. I placed my hand on his cheek "Especially you Reaper. I know you guys were friends before you found out I knew him."

He smiled. He got up and high fived Duncan and then hugged me. "Good to know you guys are getting along." he said.

I did a nervous smile. I hope Duncan and I can get along. It's hard to explain but even though he broke my heart I can't help but love him. It's like he has me hypnotized. When Reaper let go from the hug the whole group started talking about the talent show and random stuff. Some people had there own side conversations. Like for example Duncan and I actually had our own side conversation. We talked about what we have been up to the last 3 years and if we changed in anyway. Turns out Duncan actually started doing well in school and got a job working at a music shop, but then since he moved here he had to give up his job. While we were talking about him he asked me a question.

"So Gwen why did you start playing in a band all of a sudden?" he asked.

Should I tell him the truth? Well he needs to know. "Duncan, I started playing in a band because it helped me get through the pain you put me through." I said truthfully. He looked down and it went silent. It felt weird so I decided to add more to the sentence. "Um that plus my friends were in one." I said nervously.

He brought his head up and looked me in the eye.

"Gwen I can tell when you're lying. Look I'm really sorry about what I did, but please I just want to make things right again." he said.

I thought about it and I guess something just took over my body. I hugged him. He was shocked by my actions but then wrapped his arms around me. It felt good to be in his arms again. I released from the hug and looked at him. "Friends?" I asked smiling.

**Duncan P.O.V**

It felt amazing to have Gwen in my arms again. She let go and looked at me. "Friends?" she asked.

When she asked that my heart started pumping rapidly. "Of course!" I said delighted.

She smiled and I smiled back. We started talking some more and then before we knew it, it was 10:00pm. "Alright guys! We should be heading home. Get with the person you drove here with and leave." Reaper said.

I hugged Gwen one last time and headed outside. I hopped inside my mustang and started it. I don't know why but I just stayed there for a while. While I was sitting there I saw Gwen and Reaper walk out. Gwen was laughing like crazy and Reapers eyes were all watery. Hmm wonder what happened. Whatever.

Wow Gwen looks so cute when she's happy. It killed me when she said that the only reason she started playing in a band was because it helped her get through the pain. Ugh Duncan you're an IDIOT! I backed out of the parking lot and drove home. When I got there I turned on the radio and jumped on my bed. I started thinking about how my first day at school went and soon fell asleep.

**A/N Aww Gwen and Duncan are friends again... and will be more soon. Yay! Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind/Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't update as soon as I usually do. I was kind of busy, but anyway here's chapter 5 for ya. Hope you enjoy and review. Oh and I'll be putting in another song in here! Yay so once again if you don't know how the song goes I suggest you listen to it while reading the story. Ha I'll actually be putting in songs every few chapters so keep that in mind. Anyway I'm rambling on so on with the story! :P**

Gwen P.O.V

_"Duncan we can't be together again! Who knows what you'll do to me! For all I know you could cheat on me again! If that happens I would die!" I said._

_Before I could say anything else I felt Duncan wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close. "That won't happen again Gwen. I was stupid to cheat on you." he said. He looked into my eyes lovingly and I actually believed him. It felt good to trust him again._

_We both leaned in and right when we were an inch away..._

My alarm clock went off. I shot up and started panting. "Why was I dreaming of Duncan!" I screamed. I looked at my alarm and noticed it was 8:00am. I got up and got ready for school. Right when I was done getting dressed I just remembered it was Saturday. Hmm no use going back to sleep, so I guess... Huh I really don't know. I sat down on my bed and I finally thought of something I have always wanted to do. I jumped up and screamed "That's it! I'll get a tattoo!"

I have always wanted a red rose on the lower side of my stomach with a small-medium skull with crossbones. I'll call Reaper and see if he can come and help me out. He's gotten at least 5 and I'll need the support.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the numbers.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey Reaper. Um look, I'm thinking about getting a tattoo today, but I need someone there with me. Can you be there for me?" I asked.

It was silent for a while. "Gwen I'm sorry. You know I'll always be there for you but today I'm really busy. Why don't you ask Duncan? I mean I'm pretty sure he will be there for you." he said.

Huh, that's actually I really good idea. I mean ya Duncan and I did just become friends last night but it won't hurt having him there. Plus when we were dating he was always good at making me feel safe.

"Oh thanks ok. Ya sure I'll ask Duncan. Bye Reaper." I said. Reaper then said bye and the line went dead. I called Duncan's number and waited for him to answer.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Ya, wait Gwen is that you?" he asked.

"Ya. Um I was actually wondering if you could help me with something?" I asked nervously. I hope he'll say yes.

"Oh sure." he said.

*sighs in relief* "Ok well I want to get a tattoo today, but I need someone there for me." I said.

"Ha wow, Gwen wants to get a tattoo. Ya sure I'll be there for you. When do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Umm around 7:00pm." I said. Duncan agreed and we both hung up. Well that went better than I thought. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:30am. Ugh I can't wait that long! I went downstairs and ate breakfast and then watched TV until 5:00pm. Ha I was really lazy. I went back upstairs to get ready. I took my shower, shaved my legs, got dressed, fixed my hair, and did my makeup. I wore black booty shorts, a red skull shirt, and red converse. Then I straightened my hair and did my makeup. I had black eye shadow, and mascara on. I walked out of my bathroom and looked at the clock again. Thank god only 10 minutes until 7:00. I just laid down on my bed until I heard the door bell ring. I walked downstairs and opened the door. Duncan was looking at the ground and when he looked up his jar dropped. "What?" I asked. He just shook his head. We got in his car and drove off to the tattoo parlor.

**Duncan P.O.V**

The car ride to the tattoo parlor was surprisingly nice. It wasn't awkward at all. We talked here and there and then we finally got to the tattoo parlor. We walked in and when we did we saw a lot of people with tattoos and piercings. The place played punk, rock, and heavy metal for there music, with an occasional soft song. I could tell Gwen was a little freaked out so I just put my arm around her for comfort. I hope she didn't mind.

Just then a guy who worked there asked if they could help us. I nodded. "She wants a tattoo." I said while pointing at Gwen. Gwen smiled but then there was a loud scream. "This tattoo better be amazing for how much it HURTS!" a voice said. Gwen's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"Um, maybe I shouldn't..." she started.

I cut her off by saying "Don't worry, I'm right here." she smiled and nodded saying that she would go through with it. She told the guy what she wanted as her tattoo and he took us to a bed for Gwen to lie on. He told her to take off her shirt and lay down. When she did all I could think of was the great memories we had together. Man I missed the woman. Gwen laid down and the guy started cleaning the area and got ready. When he started on her tattoo Gwen cringed in pain and closed her eyes. I just sat by the corner and said "If you need me I'll be over here."

She opened her eyes. "I need you." she said. I brought the chair by her side and sat there. I grabbed her hand and held it and she surprisingly held on. Man, I've missed her touch.

Suddenly **Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus** came on.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find**_

_**Deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

I'm the one for Gwen. Even if I did break her heart I'll heal it and be with Gwen again.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (though it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

If Gwen ever needs me I'll be there in a second. I'll stand with her forever, even if she doesn't want me to. I'll ALWAYS be there for Gwen, even if I die doing it.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

I'm the one for Gwen and I will prove it to her.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

Gwen is my true love. She's my whole heart and I pray she doesn't throw that away. I know were just starting to be friends but we will have our fights every now and then. And when we do please don't walk away Gwen, just stay.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

I will never let Gwen fall and I'll stand with her forever. Even it sends me to heaven.

**Gwen P.O.V**

Holding Duncan's hand made me feel safe and it made the pain go away. Sooner then a knew the tattoo was done. It looked really good! I got up and noticed I was still holding Duncan's hand. "Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"Don't be." he said with a smirk. Uhh did he just flirt with me? I put my shirt back on and we walked out of the parlor over to his car. It was really dark now, but it was only 9:00. When we got back to my place he walked me to the door. We stood there for a few minutes staring into each others eyes until I broke the silence. "Um well..." I started to say.

"Gwen look I'm sorry. I know I messed up in the past, but I really want to give us another chance." Duncan said.

I was really shocked! Did Duncan just say that!

"Duncan we can't be together again! Who knows what you'll do to me! For all I know you could cheat on me again! If that happens I could die!" I said.

Before I could say anything else I felt Duncan wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close. "That won't happen again Gwen. I was stupid to cheat on you." he said. He looked into my eyes lovingly and I actually believed him. It felt good to trust him again.

Wow I feel like this has happened before... oh my gosh that's it! It happened in my dream! I need to get away before we kiss! But then again, it won't hurt. Will it?

We both leaned in and then I felt his soft lips against mine. Oh how I missed his soft, sweet, sexy... wait a second! This is the guy that cheated on me! I can't be that forgiving! I mean come on after I found out he did cheat on me I was a mess for at least 5 months.

I pulled away with tears in my eyes. "I can't do this Duncan." I said.

**A/N: Holy Crap Duncan! This is going to add so much drama! Lol anyway, hope you liked it and Please, Please, Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind/Chapter 6**

**A/N: Ok so this chapter happens the day after the last chapter. So hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything.**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I laid silently in my bed. I couldn't believe Duncan actually kissed me. I mean he was being really sweet, amazing, a good person, um anyway he cheated on me. Even though I really do want him back I have to keep my guard up. For all I know we could get back together, he could cheat, and I wouldn't be able to take that again.

I decided to call Reaper. Maybe he could help me get that off my mind.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Reaper. Want to hang out. Pull some pranks?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said. I could tell he was excited since his last prank didn't go well. This was going to be fun.

"Ok meet me at house in 30 minutes. I know exactly what to do." I said with a smirk. Reaper agreed and we both hung up. I walked to my garage to grab the stuff we needed. I got black spray paint, and toilet paper. Then I walked back to the kitchen and got some eggs. I put it all in my backpack and headed toward house. Once I got there I saw Reaper leaning up against his garage door. He smiled once he saw me and I smiled back. "Ready?" I asked as I held up the bag. He nodded. I put the bag down and let him search through it. As he did he knew what we were going to do. I mean what else are you going to use spray paint, eggs, and toilet paper for? Well besides regular uses.

We pulled everything out and began our prank. Reaper threw 3 eggs inside the open windows and I threw 4 against the house. You could hear screaming inside. Then we T-Peed his house and spray painted everything quickly. When we heard him open his door we both ran behind some random car and started laughing. Mr. McLean started cussing up a storm and finally slammed the door. We were about to leave until I thought of a brilliant idea!

"Reaper! Do you have yourself phone?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he said.

"Climb up the side of his house and take a video of his reaction when I call as a random number." I said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Reaper! We all know how Mr. McLean goes to the bar and "gets with" a random girl! I'll call from a privet number and pretend to be that girl and say something he would never expect." I said.

His face lit up with excitement. "Deal." He walked to the side and climbed up the side of the house. Once he got to the window he looked at me and nodded saying he got a clear view. I grabbed my phone and called the number.

"Hello?" Mr. McLean answered.

I knew his first name was Chris so I called him that. It would be more satisfying.

"Chris, um hi. Look this is Ashley from last night. I just wanted you to know that you're, well you're going to be a father." I said calmly.

Mr. McLean would tell everyone about his dates from the night before. He told us the names, what they did, "everything". And I mean everything if you know what I mean.

Mr. McLean started screaming and I tried so hard to keep my laugh in. "What! I can't be a dad!" he screamed. He started swearing so loud that the neighbors could hear. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed so hard and yelled "Sucker!" and hung up. Reaper saw this and jumped down from the house. We grabbed our stuff and ran for a few minutes until we knew we were safe. When we stopped, we fell to the ground laughing our asses off. We finally calmed down and looked into each others eyes. Reaper put his hand on my cheek and leaned in closing his eyes. Whoa! Is he going to kiss me! Reapers my best friend we can't become a couple! Or... maybe we can. Reaper and I are really great friends and I always have wondered what would happen if we became more. Just to see what it would be like I closed my eyes and also leaned in. When our lips touched I didn't feel sparks like I did with Duncan. It was nothing like last nights kiss. Wait, Gwen! Stop thinking of Duncan! He cheated on you! Move on! Maybe you'll find love with Reaper?

We pulled back and blushed. "So does this mean where a couple?" he asked.

I guess we could be. It won't hurt to try.

"Yeah sure." I said with a smile.

Reaper smiled and hugged me. He walked me back to my house holding my hand. It was kind of sweet... I guess. When we got to my front door and he leaned in to kiss me. I did the same and once again our lips touched. Once again, it wasn't what I hoped for. There were no sparks but I could keep trying.

When we pulled back I smiled and walked inside. Once I got inside I jumped on my bed and soon fell asleep.

_*Next Day*_

I woke up and got ready for school quickly. Once I was done I drove to school and walked in through the double doors. As I was walking I got a lot of complements about how the prank Reaper and I did yesterday was amazing. How'd they find out? I was about to ask until Duncan came up to me and said "Hey nice video on YouTube." So that's how everyone found out! I was about to say something until I remembered Duncan kissed me a few days ago. Oh man, this is awkward.

"Gwen I'm sorry for kissing you." Duncan said shyly.

I didn't really know what to say. Should I tell him that Reaper and I are a couple now or not?

"Oh, um it's ok. Well I have to tell..." I began to say. I was interrupted when Reaper came up from no where and kissed my cheek. "Reaper and I are a couple now." I said quietly.

Reaper smiled while Duncan looked so disappointed. I felt horrible. How is this going to turn out?

**Duncan P.O.V**

I saw Gwen walk into school so I decided to tell her I was sorry for kissing her and most importantly, that I'm moving to a different state after school today. Ya it sucks. I just transferred to this school a few months ago and now my parents are moving to a different stare. Another thing you're probably wondering about is why is he telling Gwen? Well first of all we became friends and I think I should, just to let her know, so ya.

Once I got to Gwen I told her about the amazing video that Reaper and her did. Then I told her about how I was sorry and right when I was about to tell her I was moving Reaper came up and kissed her. What the hell! Are they going out! I stood there shocked but mostly disappointed. I was really hoping after the kiss she would have liked me. I mean ya I was sorry I did it but still, it doesn't mean I didn't like it!

"Reaper and I are going out now." Gwen said. I couldn't take it. If I stayed any longer I would have either kicked Reapers ass or burst into tears. I'm pretty sure I would have burst into tears though. Don't get me wrong, I'm tough but Id cry since I can't have the girl I love, Gwen.

I walked away and went to my classes. Most of them went by pretty fast but then came the class with Gwen. She sat next to me and it was actually pretty relaxing. Even thought I was pissed that her and Reaper where dating, I couldn't stay mad at her for a long time. Since this was the only time I would be able to talk to her before I moved I decided to tell her about it.

"Gwen...?" I whispered.

She stopped writing notes in her journal and looked up at me. "What?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something, I'm um... moving." I said slowly.

Her mouth dropped and her eye popped out. "What!" she whispered-yelled.

I told her everything. About why where moving, and when we were. She looked a little hurt. I was really confused. She was going out with Reaper but then she's sad that I'm moving? Ugh oh well whatever.

When the class ended I went to my other ones and soon the day ended. I said my goodbyes to all my friends, including Reaper. I tried looking for Gwen but then my parents told me they were here. I had already emptied my locker so I just went outside where my parents were waiting and got in the car. We had all our things in the car already so we drove straight to the airport. When we got there we got our tickets and were ready to get on to the plane. We had 5 minutes until the plane boarded but then I heard "Duncan!" I turned around to see who it was and when I did I was shocked. "Gwen?" I asked.

**Gwen P.O.V**

When school ended I desperately looked for Duncan. I hope I get to say goodbye to him before he leaves. I saw Geoff and I walked up to him. Geoff was also one of Duncan's friends.

"Geoff! Where's Duncan?" I asked.

Geoff looked down. "Ha umm sorry man. He already left for the airport." he said nervously.

When he said that, it was weird but my heart dropped. I have never felt this way before! I sulked all the way to my locker and found Reaper standing there. He came up to me and kissed me, and still no sparks. I couldn't deal with this anymore! "Reaper I'm sorry! I like you more as my best friend. It feels like I'm kissing my brother when I kiss you. I'm sorry." I said.

Reaper smiled with delight. "Gwen thank you! I'm sorry, I've wanted to break up with you but then I didn't want you to get upset and then have our friendship ruined." he said.

I gave him a hug saying we were still friends but then pulled back quickly. "Sorry! I have to see Duncan one more time before he's gone." I said while running away.

I got to the parking lot and quickly got in my car. I turned it on and the radio blasted the song **"I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat.**

**I miss those blue eyes**

**How you kiss me at night**

**I miss the way we sleep**

I miss Duncan's blue eyes so much. The way he would sneak into my room after hours just to kiss me goodnight. I miss the way that after he would kiss me he would be to tired to go back home so we slept together.

**Like there's no sunrise**

**Like the taste of your smile**

**I miss the way we breathe**

Like the sun won't rise tomorrow, like the taste of your beautiful, cocky grin, I miss the way we breath.

After listening for a while I backed out of the parking lot. Once I backed out I started speeding toward the airport. I ran through a few red lights and finally got to the airport. The airport was also playing "I Never Told You." Once I got there I realized that I didn't know where Duncan was flying to. Damn it!

I was about to walk away but something kept holding me back.

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now,**

**I miss everything about you**

**Can't believe that I still want you**

**And after all the things we've been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

When we saw each other again I never told you. I should have told you but I just held it in. I miss you like crazy and I can't believe that I still want you. Even after all the things we been through, the break up, the friendship, I do miss you.

I turned back around and asked the lady at the front desk where Duncan Carter's flight was. She kept telling me that it was against the rules to say that information and I seriously would have hit her if I hadn't seen the green Mohawk that I love.

I ran towards him screaming "Duncan!"

He turned around and smiled once he saw me. We both ran into each others embrace but then I pulled back and started singing along with the song.

**I see your blue eyes**

**Everytime I close mine**

**You make it hard to see**

**Where I belong to**

**When I'm not around you**

**It's like I'm alone with me**

I see Duncan's blue eyes every time I close my eyes. I don't know where I belong when I'm without him. It's like I'm alone.

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now,**

**I miss everything about you**

**Can't believe that I still want you**

**And after all the things we've been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now,**

**I miss everything about you**

**Can't believe that I still want you**

**And after all the things we've been through**

**I miss everything about you**

**Without you**

I really miss him but I never told him that until now. Yup that's right. I never told Duncan how much I missed him and how much I loved him until we were standing in the airport, almost having the plane leave. So here it is. I LOVE YOU DUNCAN CARTER! Even through all the crap we have been through I can't help but love you.

When I finished singing Duncan just looked at me with joy. He pulled me closed and cupped my face. "I feel the same way Sunshine." He kissed me and this kiss was VERY passionate. When we finally pulled back his parents just looked at us and I just remembered that he was about to move to a different state. Duncan looked at them with pleading eyes and they finally gave in. "Fine, we won't move." His parents said.

We both smiled and kissed again.

I finally had Duncan again! Even though he might make a mistake again I had him right now and that's all that mattered to me.

A/N: Awww sadly, that's the end of the story. Sorry guys but I hope you liked the last chapter! So please review and tell me if you liked it. Thanks everyone! ;)


End file.
